Blazer
ARC-8142 or "Blazer" was an Advanced Recon Commando Clone Trooper Lieutenant that served for the Grand Army of The Republic. He joined Golden Squad after the Battle of Kashyyyk. He was in a temporary squad before with some other clones, all of these were clones with Rocket Launchers. Sadly all of his fellow friends died in the Battle of Dustoria and then he was caught up by ARC-8448 that needed a Heavy Gunner in his Squad. Blazer accepted the request and joined The Golden Squad. Earlier Life As a rookie he was very strong, he could use Z-6 and Rocket Launchers from the beginning while the usual Heavy Gunners trains to be. Blazer was one of a kind and he was always called "The Superhero" by his fellow friend ARF-7463 "Target". When Blazer was sent to Kamino to help ARC-21-0408 and ARC-27-5555 to blast the droids from the roof. He and his friend were later helping ARC-4444 to destroy the Trident Drills. When the battle was over Blazer and Target reunited again and when Echo and Fives were promoted to ARC Troopers,Blazer also got promoted. Target just got a rank of ARF Sergeant instead of Trooper. Heavy Squad at Dustoria City.]]When Blazer and Target were released from Kamino did they temporarly joined a squad named Heavy Squad, it was the five best Heavy Gunners in the whole galaxy. It was Toredge that was leader. Then the other troopers was Rock, Skyvi and Dordu. They were welcomed by the squad and was directly joining their first mission. They needed to help some troopers at Dustoria. Blazer and Target were very excited as it was their mission on their own. When they arrived did the attack come fast. All clones out there were dead and now the Heavy Squad stood next on the death list. It was a Monster named the Waqqer that was the big problem. When Dordu and Skyvi was standing back to back did it come underground and ate them both. Rock and Toredge went their way while Blazer and Target their way. When Blazer came up on the roof of a tower he saw Rock got eaten into pieces. Toredge was not available to see so they needed to find him. Target was saying to Blazer that he stayed on the roof and if he say Toredge he should contact Blazer. Blazer agreed and ran away. Blazer was searching everywhere but carefully because he didnt want be seen. Toredge was hiding behind some bushes and was afraid of leaving, Blazer found him but so did the Waqqer it searched for them. But suddenly did the Waqqer ran away. Toredge and Blazer were now running toward Target and then leave the planet but when they came to the tower did they see Target falling from the sky, then they saw the Waqqer on the tower. Blazer was speechless. He was friends with Target ever since they were put together in a Squad. Blazer couldn't believe he was taking his closest friend to Kamino to bury him. Whereabouts During the Clone War, Blazer's whereabouts was starting to become less and less, after the battle in Dustoria City. But he managed to come around it evertually and take time off and go to Kamino for awhile. Blazer saw what even the best ARC trooper trainers have to go through. They were all worn out and tired, so his whereabouts was now on Kamino helping train the next battalion of clones. He now saw how much sleep they lost by this and he asked them all to take time off. Joining The Veterans After losing everyone in Heavy Squad he decided to go back to Kamino to get more experience. He began to study "Psychology" and "Mental Training (MT)". After some months he met CC-1010 "Fox" and joined his compound group with Clone Veterans. Together they build a strong team and his first mission with the veterans was to come along to Mos Eisley. "Exceptionally Preformed" Blazer helped the new Veterans and the Commander of the team felt that Blazer shown his greatest side and wanted to promote him to a higher rank. Blazer was unaware about the promotion and just continued as usual. But before the promotion they joined a battle on Egirevs and they in the battle sadly Fox died and the team had no leader. Dahu was telling Blazer about the promotion and ended with the sentence: "Exceptionally preformed out there!". Blazer was now having the title a Captain and led the squad. He got new armour and new weapons, he still had the Missile but also two DC-17 hand blasters.